Our previous work was concerned with the formulation of a unified theory for the calculation of concentration noise power spectrum of linear as well as nonlinear kinetic systems. In our current work, we explore possible applications of this general formalism to chemical and biological problems. Two subjects have been studied. First one concerns with the determination of the number of independent variables in kinetic systems. In general, this number is equal to the total number of species minus the number of independent conservation relations and is closely related to the number of independent elementary reactions in the system. Thus, a knowledge of this number is essential in determining the mechanism of any kinetic system. Since it is related to the kinetic property of the system, only noise measurements can yield this number (equilibrium measurements can't). The second subject is concerned with the differentiation of equilibrium and nonequilibrium systems using noise analysis. A nonequilibrium steady-state requires energy input, while equilibrium systems do not.